Everyting For You
by Queen Ice Blossome
Summary: Ketika janji itu terucap tanggung jawab tercipta, meski harus melawan Dunia Naruto akan tetap menepat janjinya untuk melindungi adiknya apa'pun yang terjadi. "Adiku adalah nyawa bagi hidupku. Tanpa dirinya semua hanyalah kehampaan." Semi-AU. Cinta Segi Empat. [Naruko X Naruto X Issei X Vali X Cao Cao]
1. Prologue

Disclime : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD.

.

.

.

.

"Woy! Mau lari kemana lagi kau BERENGSEK!"

Teriakan yang membahana ke segala penjuru gang sempit, membuat seorang pemuda terpaksa menghentikan laju larinya dari sekumpulan pria bertato nan garang yang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Angin senja berhembus semi-kencang menggerakan untaian rambut kuning milik pemuda itu senada. Di depan tempatnya berhenti, terdapat dinding besar yang menghalangi selagi dari arah belakang sekumpulan pria garang tengah mendekat perlahan sembari memamerkan seringai bengis untuk mengintimidasi pemuda tersebut.

"Ck apa sih yang kalian inginkan dariku?" Pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap sekumpulan pria garang tersebut dengan bola mata berputar malas, seakan-akan tatapan intimidasi yang diarahkan padanya tidak sama sekali berpengaruh.

"BANGSAT! Kau sudah membuat Tuan kami masuk Rumah Sakit dan sekarang, dengan polosnya bertanya apa yang kami inginkan?! Jangan bercanda! Tentu saja kami ingin membunuhmu!"

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa sih kesialan selalu saja menimpa dirinya? Pikirnya. "Jadi dengan kata lain kalian ingin balas dendam, hm?" Pemuda itu tersenyum masam.

"Ya! Dan kami akan membuatmu menghadap Shinigami-sama lebih cepat dari yang kau duga!"

"Ha'i~ ha'i~. Terserah kalian saja. Tapi intinya aku malas melawan kalian." Ucapan Naruto dan bumbu seringai meremehkan darinya otomatis memancing emosi sekumpulan pria garang itu sampai puncaknya.

"Kuso! Hajar dia!"

Hooooo!

Melihat lima pria berlari kearahnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak merubah gesturnya. Tubuhnya tegah berdiri dengan posisi tetap santai selagi matanya menatap bosan lima orang tersebut. "Baiklah baiklah aku ikuti kemauan kalian."

Flash!

Kelima pria itu menatap bingung, karena pemuda yang sebelumnya berdiri santai itu di tempat tersebut, kini telah hilang dari pandangan. Segera mereka mengedarkan direksi pandangan mereka ke segala arah. . . Namun nihil, sosok kuning mencolok itu tidak dapat mereka temukan dimana-mana.

"Dimana Kau pengecut_"

"diatasmu botak!"

Buakh!

Kepalan tangan Naruto yang datang secara tiba-tiba dari atas menghantam telak pipi kiri pria botak itu, membuat suara benturan cukup keras dalam satu pukulan sang pria botak sudah ambruk menghantam kerasnya aspal dengan lebam hitam diwajah kurang tampannya.  
"Satu jatuh." Ucap Naruto senang.

Melihat temannya dikalahkan dengan mudah, tentu saja membuat keempat pria garang tersebut menggeram marah. Tanpa Ba-Bi-Bu lagi mereka menerjang secara bersamaan. Naruto segera menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, menghindari bogem mentah yang siap meremukan tulang pipinya. Namun baru saja pemuda Uzumaki itu selamat, sebuah tendangan memutar sudah terlebih dahulu menargetkanya.

Grep!

Untung bagi Naruto, instingnya cukup tajam untuk menghindari bahaya sehingga kali ini ia mampu memblok tendangan tersebut dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Tapi, lagi-lagi pemuda itu harus berkerja lebih ekstra ketika sebuah kaki menekelnya. Tubuhnya oleng kesamping akibat tumpuan kaki yang menopang berat badanya kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tapi jangan sebut dia Naruto jika hal itu dapat menjatuhnya.

Duakh!

Duakh!

Duakh!

Tepat sebelum tubuhnya jatuh, Naruto berhasil menggunakan tangan untuk menopang berat badannya, tidak hanya sampai situ! Pemuda Uzumaki itu segera menendang tiga pria di dekatnya dengan kaki yang bebas, berputar di udara. Dan hal tersebut, membuat ketiga pria itu terpental kesegala arah sebelum membentur kerasnya dinding aspal.

Tap!

Naruto koprol kedepan membuat keadaanya seperti sedia kala. Tanganya mengepal menatap minat satu pria yang belum tumbang, tanpa menunggu pemuda tersebut segera berlari ke arah pria tersisa.

Duakh!

"Ohok!" Pria itu memuntahkan banyak air liur dari mulutnya ketika bogem super kuat Naruto mendarat di perut pria tersebut. Rasa sakit tak terbayangkan berputar-putar di perut sebelum menyebar keseluruh tubuh. Dan pada puncaknya hanya sebuah tendangan keras di kepala yang dapat dilihat pria itu sebelum semuanya menjadi gelapan gulita.

"Hah~" Menghela nafas panjang, sembari menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya untuk membersihkan debu, Naruto kembali menatap ketua dari kelima pria yang sudah ia tumbangkan. "Bagaimana? Apa kau masih berniat melawanku?"

"Cih! Kau terlalu meremehkanku bocah! Akan kutunjukan apa itu pukulan."

Naruto melebarkankan matanya sempurna karena sebuah aura hitam pekat menguar dari satu-satunya pria garang terakhir yang harus dihadapinya. Aura hitam pekat itu semakin menguar menutup sosok sang pria garang secara sempurana. Detik berikutnya ledakan aura membuat Naruto agak terseret beberapa meter.

"Eh?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung ketika mata Azure-nya menatap penampilan pria garang tersebut berubah secara drastis. Tubuh kekar milik pria itu kini menjadi lebih kekar berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya sampai-sampai merobek setelan jas hitam yang dikenakanya dan membuat tubuh bagian atas super kekar berhiaskan bulu itu terekspos seluruhnya.. Pria itu benar-benar mirip Manusia Banteng sekarang.

"Minotour_"

Blaaaaar!

"Uwaaaaaaaa!"

Tanpa dapat menyelesaikan keterkejutanya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu dikirim terbang jauh oleh kepalan tangan super kuat milik sang Minotour yang telak menghantam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akademi Kuoh.

Kekkai transparan _Jika dilihat oleh mata biasa_ yang menyelubungi seluruh lingkungan sebuah Sekolah bergaya Eropa Classic untuk meminimalkan daya hancur yang sedang terjadi akibat sebuah pertempuran di dalamnya, bergetar hebat sebelum hancur berkeping-keping layak serpihan kaca. Kekkai itu sama sekali tak berdaya menerima hantaman sebuah 'benda asing' yang tiba-tiba saja mendarat di atas Kekkai tersebut.

Asap debu kecoklatan mengepul hebat menghalangi direksi pengelihatan semua orang yang berada di tempat tersebut.

"A-apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Pertanyaan lumrah itu dilontarkan oleh seorang gadis cantik berkepala merah. Rias Gremory nama gadis merah itu. Dia sama sekali tak menduga akan terjadinya hal ini. Seharusnya tidak ada yang mampu mengkancurkan Kekkai yang melindungi tempatnya bertarung dengan Kokabiel, selama para anggota OSIS masih mempertahankan kestabilan Kekkai tersebut.

"Buchou apa kau baik-baik saja?" Rias mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah berlawanan dan menemukan Issei serta anggota Peerage-nya mulai mendekat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Issei. Bagimana dengan kalian?" Senyum lembut senantiasa terukir dari bibir merah muda alami sang Gremory. Tatapan mata Blue-Green miliknya melembut ketika mencermati keadaan semua anggota Peerage-nya.

"Ara ara~ kami baik-baik saja Buchou." Jawab sang Queen. Gadis Pony-Tail yang bernama Himeijima Akeno.

"Aduh duh duh duh" Suara asing datang dari inti kawah yang masih senantiasa mengepulkan asap, membuat seluruh mata kelompok Gremory plus seorang Gadis Gereja memfokuskan perhatian mereka kearah sumber suara.

"Woah! Monster idiot itu tidak main-main rupannya! Gzzz. . . Aku harus membalasnya Dattebayo!" Ternyata suara itu adalah milik Naruto. Dia merasa kesal sekarang karena monster kekar keparat itu telah menerbangkannya sampai di tempat ini. "Eh? Ini dimana ya?" Bodohnya, pemuda itu malah bingung sendiri sekarang, karena tidak tahu dimana tempatnya berada.

"Ano. . . Sebenarnya siapa anda? Dan mengapa anda menghancurkan Kekkai yang telah kami buat?" Rias angkat bicara kali ini, tidak lupa dengan Sweatdrop masal yang tengah terjadi akibat tingkah Absurd makhluk kuning di depannya. Dari kejauhan nampak Sona Sitri dan Peerage-nya melangkahkan kaki cepat menghampiri Rias dkk, karena ia merasa khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

". . ." Naruto memasang ekspresi blank di wajahnya ketika ia baru sadar ada sekelompok Iblis dan satu manusia yang tengah mengamatinya. 'Oh Great! Sekarang kesialan apa lagi yang akan menimpaku?' fikir Naruto.

"He he. . ." Dengan cengiran tak berdosa pemuda kuning itu menatap Rias dan Sona secara bergantian. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa_"

Namun. . .

Sebuah serangan tak terduga membuat Insting bertarung pemuda itu otomatis menyala. Memutar tubuhnya, pemuda itu langsung menendang sebuah Tombak Cahaya yang menargetkan kepalanya, sampai hancur tak tersisa. "Fyuh~ hampir saja." gumamnya kembali santai.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang kembali bersikap santai. Rias dan antek-anteknya dibuat melongo tak percaya dengan tingkah polos-ralat err. . . Agak bodoh milik pemuda kuning itu karena menghancurkan sebuah Tombak Cahaya dengan hanya sebuah tendangan.

"Woy! Pak tua yang diatas sana! Apa salahku sih? Sampai-sampai kau menyerangku seperti itu?"

Oh. . . Ok sekarang para Iblis muda yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, yakin 100% bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar. . . Bodoh.

"Keparat! Siapa yang kau sebut pak tua hah?! Bocah kunyit!"

"Hah? A-apa katamu?! Kampret! Dasar orang tua bau tanah!"

"Diam kau bocah warna p*p!"

"Gah~ kau yang harusnya diam pak tua pecinta Fap fap!"

"Guh! Berengsek kau koso gaki!" Kokabiel menciptakan ratusan tombak cahaya yang siap menghujani Naruto. "Bersiapla Mati_"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Satu pertanyaan lagi pak tua!"

Entah ada angin apa Kokabiel yang terkenal badass nan kejam mau mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dan bodohnya lagi Da-Tenshi itu menahan seranganya. "Apa itu?"

"Kapan hari ulang tahunmu pak tua?" Naruto menyeringai.

Nah. . . Ini benar-benar pertanyaan Absurd yang dilontarkan Naruto kepada sang Jendral Malaikat Jatuh, Kokabiel.

Rias dan Sona serta para budak mereka yang menyaksikan moment langka nan aneh ini hanya duduk-duduk di tanah sembari menikmati Ocha yang entah sejak kapan dibuat oleh Akeno.

"Ara ara~ ufufufu~ apa Kuning-san~ mau teh?" Bahkan Queen itu sempat-sempatnya menawarkan teh khas buatanya kepada Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Aku mau Teh-Bohay~!"

Mengabaikan Kokabiel yang tengah berfikir keras mengingat-ingat hari ulang tahunnya, Naruto menyambut penuh cinta(?) cangkir Teh yang dibuat khusus oleh Akeno dan entah sejak kapan mendapat sebutan. . . Teh-Bohay~.

"Aha!" Wajah Kokabiel merona secerah mentari pagi. "Aku ingat sekarang Kuso gaki!"

"Tapi maaf. . ."

Kokabiel dibuat syok oleh suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangnya. Padahal, Veteran Great War itu benar-benar masih menatap tajam sosok kuning di bawahnya yang sedang menjulurkan lidah.

"Kau telah tertipu Jii-san muka gagak." Dalam kecepatan penuh Naruto meluncurkan kepalan tangannya yang dilapisi aura emas terkonsentrasi.

Blaaaar!

Kuatnya pukulan itu membuat tubuh Kokabel melesat vertikal dalam kecepatan penuh sebelum menghantam kerasnya tanah. Asap debu kecoklatan kembali mengepul, menghiasi area Akademi Kuoh dengan debu-bebu yang menghalangi pandangan.

"Kuso!"

Blaaar!

Ledakan aura suci yang ternodai milik Kokabiel melontarkan puing-puing tanah meratakan tempat jatuhnya sang jendral sekaligus menyibakan asap debu yang mengotori udara. Dari mata merah miliknya Kokabiel dapat melihat sosok pemuda keparat yang telah menyebabkan kondisinya seperti ini, tengah berbincang-bincang dengan para Iblis rendahan targetnya.

"KEPARAT KAU BOCAH!"

Teriakan itu dengan otomatis membuat Naruto menatap Kokabiel dengan pandangan bosan. "Apa? Menyerahlah dan liat ke atas."

Brakh!

Belum sempat Kokabiel mengikuti arah tunjukan Naruto, sebuah hantaman telak telah bersarang dipunggungnya dan membuat kesadaran sang Jendral meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Tindak-tandukmu sudah tak termaafkan Kokabiel." Ucap seorang pria yang seluruh tubuhnya terlapisi oleh Armor putih khas Naga Langit. Orang itu adalah yang membuat Kokabiel pingsan seketika.

Semua mata menapat orang itu dengan tatapan syok, kecuali Naruto. Ise dibuat bergetar tubuhnya karena dapat merasakan aura Naga sejenis seperti miliknya terdapat pada tubuh orang itu.

"Hakuryuuko. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Rias tegas.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku untuk membawa bajingan ini." Orang yang teridentifikasi sebagai Hakuryuuko itu menunjuk kepala Kokabiel dalam genggamanya. "Ini adalah sebuah penghianatan. Jadi Fraksi Da-Tenshi tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dalam penyerangan Kokabiel. Dan Naruto kenapa kau berada disini? Bukankah 'orang itu' telah memanggilmu untuk kembali mundur?" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mulai mendekati sang Hakuryuuko tanpa memperdulikan tatapan curiga dari para Iblis.

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sebelum pulang." Eksfresi serius dapat terlihat diwajah Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. "Aku akan pulang setelah ini. Vali." Vali mengangguk paham. Setelah memberi sapaan kepada Issei sebagai Rivalnya, sang Hakuryuuko itu segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Naruto-san" Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disana, ia menemukan para Iblis muda dan satu penganut Tuhan telah berkumpul sembari membungkuk hormat kearahnya. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami." Ucap Rias mewakili para Iblis muda.

""Hontou ni Arigatou Naruto-san."" Lanjut mereka serempak.

Mendapatkan ucapan seperti itu, otomatis membuat Naruto tersenyum masam. Lagipula dia sama sekali tidak berniat menyelamatkan para Iblis muda itu. "Err. . . Tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menolong_"

"Tidak! Bagiku kau tetaplah adalah penolong kami Naruto-san." Naruto tersentang mendengar penuturan tegas seorang pemuda bernama Issei. "Meski'pun kau tidak berniat melakukan hal itu, tapi tetap saja faktanya kaulah yang telah melumpuhkan Kokabiel. Aku_tidak! Kami sangat berterima kasih atas hal itu."

'Pemuda ini. . . Benar-benar menarik.' Pemuda Uzumaki itu tersenyum, menatap mata Issei yang mamancarkan keseriusan. Melangkahkan kakinya pemuda itu mulai mendekati sang Sekiryuutei dan mencengram bahu pemuda yang senantiasa membungkuk tersebut, sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah aku terima ucapan kalian dengan senang hati. Tapi. . ." Pemuda itu menatap kawanan Iblis tersebut dengan mata Azure yang serius. "Jangan pernah merasa berhutang budi padaku. Aku melakukan ini hanya karena pria gagak itu menyerangku terlebih dahulu." Tegasnya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang Naruto-san inginkan." Kini, giliran Sona angkat bicara. "Tapi satu pertanyaan dariku."

"Apa itu?"

"Datanglah kembali ke Kuoh Academy jika anda berkenan. Kami akan dengan senang hati menyiapkan jamuan." Tegas Sona dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajah tegasnya.

"Ho? Itu undangan yang menggiurkan Gadis kacamata-san." Naruto terkekeh geli mengucapkan itu. "Nah, sekarang waktunya aku undur diri. Sampai jumpa minna-san." Dan pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tidak lupa dengan lambaian tangan yang senantiasa mengiringi kepergiannya, sampai sosok itu menghilang dalam rimbunya pepohonan.

"Rias ada yang perlu kita bicarakan malam ini."

"Aku mengerti Sona. Datanglah ke ruangan Club-ku dan juga bawa para bidakmu."

"Tentu saja."

"Ara ara~ ufufu~ sepertinya Teh-bohay buatanku akan laris manis malam ini, bukan begitu Issei-kun?"

"Yeah! Tentu saja Teh-bohay adalah yang tebaik!" Dan gelak tawa terdengar ramai dari para Iblis muda. Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok makhluk misterius tengah mengawasi mereka sejak kedatanya Naruto tadi.

"Shishishi~ aku menemukanmu Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh letihnya diatas empuknya hamparan kasur yang berada di kamarnya. Setelah hari ini dikejar-kejar oleh banyak kesialan(?) pemuda itu benar-benar merasa sangat lelah ditubuhnya. "Hah~ akhirnya bisa santai juga." Helaan nafas terdengar berat dari pemuda itu.

Tok tok tok

"Apa Naruto Onii-chan ada di dalam?" Ketukan pintu dan suara parau khas bangun tidur terdengar dari luar kamarnya membuat Naruto mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya yang baru setengah tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi.

"Ha'i Naru-chan. Masuklah aku tidak mengunci pintu."

Ceklek.

Dari balik pintu yang terbuka muncul sesosok gadis yang sangat identik dengan Naruto. Pakaian tidur yang digunakan gadis itu nampak acak-acakan mungkin karena efek bangun tidur. Wajah cantik dengan kulit putih bersih tersorot cahaya temaram membuat sosok yang Naruto sebut Naru-chan itu nampak cantik sempurna.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?"

"Umm. . . Boleh aku tidur di kamarmu?" Gadis itu menjawab dengan suara bergetar dan wajah yang memerah menahan malu. Melihat hal itu,

Naruto segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya mengbaikan fakta bahwa (sekseh) tubuh bagian atas miliknya tak terhalangi sehelai'pun benang. "Tentu saja. Kemarilah Naruko." Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk kasur di sebelah.

"Umm. . ." Naruko mengangguk, gadis itu segera mendekat menghampiri sang Kakak. Entah mengapa dirinya sangat malu saat ini. "Apa Naru menggangu Onii-chan?" Tanya Naruko tatkala duduk disebelah Naruto.

Memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri Naruto menatap lembut mata Azure kembaranya. Azure dan Azure saling bertemu membuat keduanya saling tenggelam dalam keindahan samudra tak berdasar itu.

"Jika itu kamu, tidak ada satu'pun hal yang menggangguku. Aku rela melakukan apa saja demi adik manisku ini. Meski seluruh dunia memusuhiku. Aku akan selalu mementingkanmu lebih dari apa'pun."

"H-hua!" Pekikan imut lolos dari bibir mungil Naruko ketika kakaknya itu mengucapkan rangkaian kata yang kelewat manis ditelinganya. "Go-gombal." gumam Naruko.

"Apa kau mengucapkan sesuatu Naru-chan?" Wajah gadis itu memerah padam saat ini. Untungnya lampu kamar Naruto sudah dimatikan, jika tidak pasti Naruto melihat jelas keadaan wajah adiknya itu.

"Ti-tidak. . . Aku tidak mengatakan apa'pun Onii-chan." Naruko menggeleng cepat.

"Begitu? Baiklah ayo kita segera tidur, tubuhku terasa sangat lelah saat ini." Naruko mengangguk, kemudian gadis itu membaringka tubuhnya disamping Naruto.

"Oyasuminasai Onii-chan."

"Oyasumi Naru-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued. . . . , . .

.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hohoho ini adalah Fict hasil pemikiranku pribadi yang pertama tanpa bantuan dari My Brother Idiot. #plak!

Maafkan aku jika temanya Mainstream tapi untuk kedepannya aku janjikan untuk membuat sesuatu yang baru hehehe. Mohon keritikan dan saranya ya para Reader "sadayana~"

Nama : Naruto Uzumaki.

Umur : -

Jenis : Manusia Imortal.

Power : Senjutsu, Chakra, Etc.

Penampilan : Semua mirip di Cannon The Last, hanya saja rambunya seperti Minato. Jeans hitam sebagai celana, kaus putih polos pendek, dilapisi Blezer abu-abu yang lenganya ditarik sampai siku.

Nama : Naruko Uzumaki (samaran)

Umur : 15 Tahun.

Jenis : Pure-Blood Devil.

Power : -

Penampilan : Gadis Twin Tail dengan Gaun One piece berwarna putih serta Hot Pants sebagai celana dan Stocking hitam yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

Lastly. . . Terima kasih sudah membaca karanganku ^_^

Review? Come to mama XD


	2. Tekad

Disclimers : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD.

.

.

.

.

Air mata itu samar mengalir bersama jatuhnya air langit yang membasahi bumi dengan kasih sayangnya. Jiwa itu layu layaknya bunga yang kehilangan madunya. Dia. . . Satu-satunya manusia yang selamat dari perang akbar yang merenggu segalanya.

Sebuah perang yang terjadi antara dua kubu, didasari oleh satu argumen namun berbeda secara bersamaan. Satu kubu berjuang demi kedamaian yang beralaskan 'saling memahami'. Sedangkan kubu lainnya berjuang demi kedamaian yang beralaskan 'dunia dalam mimpi'

Semua demi perdamain. Namun pada nyatanya alih-alih mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, mereka malah mendapatkan kemusnahan. Karena pada faktanya; tidak ada satu'pun perdamaian yang nyata di dunia! Dibelahan bumi mana'pun perang terus bergolak atas dasar perdamai! Namun pada kenyataannya perdamaian itu hanya berlaku terhadap mereka para pemenang! Sedangkan yang kalah harus menerima konsekuensi dan kepedihan atas Tiran dari kejayaan sang pemenang. "Aku sudah tidak mempercayai semua itu." Untaian poni emas dari rambutnya menutupi ekspresi wajah penuh kesedihan pria itu.

"Perdamaian hanyalah ilusi demi terciptanya sebuah kebencian."

Deg!

Naruto terbangun dari tidur dengan nafas memburu dan detak jantung yang berpacu. Mimpi itu terulang lagi seakan menghantui setiap dirinya terlelap. Mimpi tentang kehidupan masa lalu yang membuatnya hampir pasrah dari kekejaman dunia. Ingin rasanya ia bunuh diri dan mati. Namun sekuat apa'pun dia mencoba, ajal seakan menolaknya dan terus membiarkan dirinya hidup untuk waktu yang lama. Kira-kira seribu tahun telah berlalu semenjak insiden itu, tetapi tetap saja kebencian dan sakit yang ia rasakan tak sedikit'pun hilang meski dimakan waktu.

Hanya satu yang saat ini membuat Naruto sanggup untuk melanjutkan hidup dan tak menyerah pada kebencian di dasar hatinya.

Naruko. . .

Ya, hanya gadis itu satu-satunya alasan untuk Naruto tetap menyunggingkan senyum secerah mentari miliknya.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Naru-chan" Dalam posisi duduk Naruto membelai lembut untaian poni nakal yang menutupi paras cantik milik adiknya yang senantiasa masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpi. "Karena bagiku, dunia tanpa dirimu adalah kehampaan."

"Umm. . . Onii-chan?" Kelopak yang menyembunyikan jendela dunia itu terbuka, menampakan Shappire sejernih samudra yang menyimpan keindahan tak terjamah. Azure dan Azure bertemu untuk sepersekian detik kedua pemilik manik itu terpesona dalam keindahan masing-masing.

"Ohayou Naru-chan. Maaf karena telah membangunkanmu." Dengan senyum lembut Naruto menyambut adiknya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ohayou Onii-chan." Melihat senyum hangat sang kakak entah mengapa Naruko merasakan wajahnya memanas bersamaan dengan sebuah sensasi menyenangkan yang berdesi di hatinya. Naruko mengangguk meng'iya'kan ucapan Naruto. Mengubah posisinya gadis Twin Tail itu duduk untuk menyamakan tubuhnya dengan sang kakak.

"Onii-chan mau sarapan apa pagi ini?" Menggunakan kedua tangan untuk mengusap matanya yang agak buram, Naruko menanyakan hal itu sembari menatap Naruto polos.

"Ramen?"

"Mou~ tidak ada yang namanya Ramen untuk sarapan Onii-chan!" Naruto tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi Naruko yang kelewat imut itu ketika mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Hehe Gomen gomen Naru-chan."

"Huh!" Naruko membuang wajahnya ke samping. Ia benar-benar sebal saat ini. Apa cuma Ramen yang ada di fikirkan kakaknya itu? Benar-benar deh! Batin Naruko.

"Ha'i ha'i terserah Naru-chan. Asalkan itu adalah masakanmu aku tidak akan menolaknya." Jawab Naruto sembari mengusap lembut puncak kepala kuning adiknya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruko melonjak kaget plus memerah di pipinya.

"Go-gombal." Gumam Naruko dengan suara yang teramat kecil tanpa dapat didengar oleh kakaknya. Tapi jujur saja, sensasi ini adalah yang terbaik untuk penyemangatnya memulai hidup.

"Nah. . . Sekarang ayo segera mandi karena hari ini aku akan mendaftarkanmu di Kuoh Akademi.

"Apa Onii-chan yakin? Mau mendaftarkanku di sekolah penuh Iblis muda itu?" Tanya Naruko ragu-ragu. Pasalnya selama ini kakaknya itu selalu menjaga identitas Naruko yang sebenarnya; sebagai Pure-Blood Devil dari siapa'pun khususnya para Iblis itu sendiri. Tapi kenapa sekarang kakaknya itu malah mau mendaftarkannya untuk bersekolah di teritorial para Iblis? Entahlah Naruko benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Aku sangat yakin Naru-chan. Lagi pula aku sudah menyegel seluruh aura Iblis-mu, jadi mereka tidak akan pernah tahu indentitasmu yang sebenarnya. Dan terlebih, aku akan selalu melindungimu."

"Baiklah Onii-chan." Sebuah perasaan senang membuncal dari dasar hati Naruko. Akhirnya. . . Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu waktu dimana ia bisa menikmati masa-masa sekolah layaknya manusia pada umumnya, akhirnya sang kakak mau mengabulkan permintaannya itu.

"Anak pintar. Sekarang ayo kita mandi." Naruko mengangguk. Menggenggam tangan kekar sang kakak ia berjalan bersama Naruto memasuki kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Seperti biasa Hyodou Issei meyambut paginya dengan semangat 45 yang membara di dalam jiwa mudanya semenjak ia menjadi seorang Iblis. Bagaimana tidak? Dimulai dengan acara bangun tidur yang menurutnya sangat menggairahkan(?) karena dekapan tubuh polos penuh dosa sang Buchou, menyantap sarap lezat bersama keluarganya plus dua gadis moe dikiri-kanan, sampai berangkat ke sekolah beriringan dengan para gadis cantik.

Ini semua adalah sebuah berkah yang tak pernah sedikit'pun Ise yakini akan menjadi kenyataan dalam hidupnya! Andai saja dirinya bukan Iblis, pasti ia sudah berdo'a penuh rasa syukur kepada Kami-sama yang telah mencurahkan semua hal menggairahkan di pagi hari ini hanya untuk dirinya. 'Ohh~ kami_Aww' Bodoh memang. Namun itulah Hyodou Issei.

"Ise-san, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Asia memiringkan kepalanya bingung ketika melihat wajah Issei yang mendadak meringis kesakitan.

"Hehehe aku baik-baik saja Asia-chan." Kilah Issei menjawab raut kebingungan dari gadis suci disampingnya. "Ah!" Seakan menyadari sesuatu sang Sekiryuutei kembali bertanya. "Asia kemana Buchou? Bukankan tadi dia berangkat bersama kita?"

"Eh? Apa Ise-san tidak mendengar perkataan Buchou-san tadi?" Ise menggeleng. "Begitu ya? Pantas saja."

"Mamang apa yang Buchou katakan?"

"Begini 'Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Sona jadi aku akan berangkat menggunakan lingkaran sihir.' Kira-kita begitulah yang Buchou-san katakan." Jawab Asia sembari meniru gaya bahasa seorang Rias Gremory yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk wajah polosnya. Melihat itu, tentu saja membuat Ise tertawa canggung. Ingin rasanya menertawakan tingkah Asia, namun ia tak sanggup untuk menyakiti hati polos gadis suci tersebut.

"He he he pantas saja. Baiklah ayo kita Berang_"

"Yo Issei-san." Perkataan Ise dipotong oleh sebuah suara Bariton yang berasal dari arah belakanya. Membalikan tubuh, manik coklat sang Sekiryuutei menangkap sosok pria kuning yang semalam sempat berkenalan dengannya.

"Woah! Naruto-san! Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

Pria bernama Naruto itu terkekeh. "Gomen Issei-san dan. . ." Naruto menatap gadis pirang disamping Issei.

"Asia Argento." Jawab Ise cepat.

"Ah! Maaf Asia-san. Perkenalkan aku Naruto Uzumaki. Dan ini. . ." Seorang gadis lengkap dengan seragam musim panas Kuoh Akademi keluar dari balik punggung Naruto.

"Naruko! Naruko Uzumaki desu." Tanpa menjawab entah karena tarlalu gugup atau apa? Asia hanya tersenyum menanggapi selagi Naruto menepuk keningnya lelah atas tingkah Hyper aktif milik adiknya itu.

Sedangkan Issei? Jangan tanya! Karena sekarang bocah Naga itu sedang terpesona dan jatuh dalam dunia nistanya sendiri ketika melihat paras menawa Naruko dan terlebih tatapannya fokus kepada dua aset peningkat birahi milik gadis itu yang nampak bulat sempurna. Menyadari tatapan 'lapar' milik Ise membuat Naruto tersenyum menyeramkan. "Hei Issei-san"

"Ya Naruto-swaaan~"

"Apa perlu bogemku ini berkenalan dengan wajah mesummu itu?" Menyadari senyum membunuh dari Naruto membuat Ise segera membuang wajahnya dan menatap langit indah diatasnya.

"He he he ti-tidak Naruto-san itu tidak perlu." Jawab Ise gugup. 'Hah~ hampir saja aku mati te-ternyata Naruto-san itu Siscon!' Batinya. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian bersaudara?" Lanjut Ise. Lebih baik mengalihkan pembicaraan dari pada harus berurusan dengan Naruto.

"Ya, dia adik kecilku yang manis." Naruto menjawab sembari mengacak lembut puncak kepala Naruko, tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah adiknya yang memerah. "Jadi Ise aku harap kau tidak berbuat hal yang aneh dengan adikku selama dia bersekolah di Kuoh Akademi. Jika tidak. . ."

"Siap kapten!" Jawab Issei tegas tanpa menunggu selesainya ucapan Naruto. walau'pun dalam hatinya merasa kesal karena Naruko sudah tak bisa ia masukkan dalam List kerajaan Haremnya.

"Bagus. Baiklah ayo kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita. Bukankah sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi_Kenapa kau datang kesini?!" Kalimat ganjil dari ucapan terakhir Naruto membuat Ise, Asia, dan Naruko mengalihkan wajah mereka kearah tatap Naruto, disana mereka dapat menemukan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai perak galap tengah bersandar di dinding gerbang Kuoh Akademi.

"Naruto? Jadi kau mendaftarkan adikmu itu di sekolah ini? Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam kepalamu itu?"

"Diamlah Vali. Ini urusanku yang tidak seharusnya kau campuri." Tatapan tajam, jelas terpancar dari keduannya. Namun detik berikutnya pemuda bernama Vali itu menyeringai.

"Terserah kau saja, lagi pula aku hanya ingin menyapa Rival Abadiku_"

Sring!

"Satu langkah lagi aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu." Itu suara Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapan Vali bersama Xenovia menghunuskan pedang masing-masing tepat di leher Vali.

"Heh, kalian ingin bertarung?"

"Cukup! Apa yang kau inginkan Hakuryuuko." Ise menengok ke belakang ketika menyadari suara familiar dari Buchounya. Tapi. . . Tunggu! Ha. . . Hakuryuko? Pantas saja tangan kirinya berdetak kuat semenjak ia menyadari kehadiran pemuda bernama Vali itu.

"Aku hanya menyapa Rival-ku Rias Gremory. Tidak lebih. Hyodou Issei sang Sekiryuutei paling lemah dalam sejarah. Jika aku perkirakan kau adalah makhluk yang sama sekali tidak masuk dalam 100 makhlu terkuat di dunia." Vali menyeringai meremehkan ketika menemukan tatapan benci dari semua yang berada di tempat tersebut kecuali duo Uzumaki. "Aku akan kembali nanti ketika kau sudah layak untuk melawanku. Hyodou Issei." Dengan sayap mekanik dari Sacred Gear [Divide Divinding] Vali melesat pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Namun. . .

"Naruto! Datanglah satu jam lagi ditempat pertemuan." Dan pemuda itu benar-benar menghilang dalam kilatan perak.

"Ck. Naruko ayo kita pergi." Dengan langkah seribu Duo Uzumaki itu memasuki area Kuoh Akademi, tanpa mengindahkan teriakan-triakan para Iblis muda yang meminta penjelasan.

"Onii-chan?" Menautkan jemari lentiknya dengan jari-jari kekar milik sang Kakak, Naruko mulai bertanya penuh kekhawatiran. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tenanglah Naru-chan aku baik-baik saja." Merasakan jemari lentik nan hangat milik adiknya, Naruto membalas genggaman tangan Naruko. "Dan aku pastikan para Iblis muda itu tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan sekolahmu."

"Um. . . Baiklah Onii-chan." Naruko mengangguk. Ia tahu sekarang kondisi hati kakaknya itu sedang buruk jadi tidak ada alasan untuknya membantah perkataan Naruto. Lagi pula dirinya'lah yang harusnya disalahkan karena selalu meminta untuk disekolahkan dan menginginkan kehidupan normal layaknya manusia biasa walau'pun Naruto selalu menolak permintaan tersebut. Namun, entah mengapa kakanya itu tiba-tiba saja mengabulkan permintaan egoisnya.

'Gomen ne Onii-chan.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi tugas apa yang Ophis berikan kepadaku?" Angin keceng berhembus dari ketinggian 100M membuat untain rambut kuning itu menari seirama. Pandangan dari mata Azure milik pemuda itu menatap suasana ramai di siang hari kota Tokyo dibawahnya. Setelah mendaftarkan Naruko di Kuoh Akademi sekaligus mengantar adik manisnya itu ke kelas barunya, Naruto segera pergi ke Menara Tokyo untuk bertemu dengan Vali. Meski terjadi sedikit pertikaian dengan para Iblis muda di Kuoh Akademi, Naruto akhirnya mampu lepas dan menyakinkan mereka bahwa Naruko sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dalam masalah dunia Supernatural.

"Hanya pembuka serangan di sekitar area kekuasan Dewa Olympus. Itu'pun hanya untuk menghancurkan Gerbang Gaib yang menghalangi pasukan Khaos Brigade untuk menyerang. Setelah itu kau bebas untuk pergi."

Mengalihkan wajahnya kearah sebaliknya, Naruto menatap Vali yang berada dibelakangnya. "Satu pertanyaan; kenapa tugas itu harus aku yang melakukannya? Bukankah Cao Cao dari Hero Faction yang menjadi pemimpin dalam Invasi ini?"

"Kau benar. Namun, ini adalah perintah mutlak dari Ophis dan hal itu tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi. Lagi pula tujuan Invasi ini hanya untuk mencuri Blade of Olympus dalam Museum Senjata Olympus yang jaraknya berada di kaki bukit Gunung para Dewa tersebut. Jadi bukankah hal itu sesuatu yang mudah untuk manusia Imortal sepertimu?" Vali menyeringai ketika menemukan wajah asli dari topeng yang selama ini Naruto gunakan di depan publik; wajah datar tanpa emosi dengan tatapan bosan nan tak perduli seakan-akan mata Azure itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk terus menatap kekejaman dunia.

"Dan tentunya, kau dapat berhadapan dengan para musuh yang kuat sehingga kau bisa mewujudkan impianmu selama ini. Yaitu; mati." Vali menatap Naruto tajam. "Bukankah begitu?"

"Tidak." Tatapan tajam Vali berubah menjadi tatapan bingung ketika Naruto mulai angkat suara. "Jika kau beranggapan bahwa impianku adalah mati. Mungkin kau harus bertememu denganku beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Memang benar dulu aku sangat mendambakan kematian. Namun, sekarang aku sudah tidak terlalu mendambakan hal itu karena aku harus melindungi satu-satunya cahaya harapanku sampai dia benar-benar memiliki penggantiku untuk melindunginya."

"Hahahaha!"

"Apa ada hal yang lucu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berfikir apakah dunia ini memang benar-benar sudah menuju akhirnya? Sampai-sampai makhluk sepertimu yang sudah mengabaikan dunia selama seribu tahun, kini kembali peduli dengan sesuatu? Aku jadi bersyukur bisa terlahirkan pada masa ini."

"Terserah apa katamu Vali, itu bukan urusanku. Dan satu lagi. . ." Aura emas meluap dari dalam tubuh Naruto, menjadi kulit kedua yang melapisi tubuhnya. "Aku ingatkan padamu Vali, jika ada satu saja dari Khaos Brigade yang berani mengusik Naruko, akan aku pastikan sebuah kehancuran bagi kalian." Dan dengan ucapan itu wujud Naruto sudah lenyap dari tempat tersebut bersamaan dengan ledakan yang mengguncang udara.

"Sebegitu besarkah penyesalamu sampai-sampai kau melakukan hal berbahaya demi melindungi Naruko?" Ucap Vali ambigu. Nampaknya ada sebuah rahasia besar yang tersembunyi antara Vali, Naruto dan, Naruko. 'Itu adalah janjiku padamu untuk tidak melibatkan Naruko dalam bahaya. Dan ini bukanlah sekedar janji, karena tak bisa dipungkiri lagi jika aku juga mencintai Naruko.' Batin Vali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoton : Rasenshuriken!"

Blaaaarr!

Ledakan kuat memekikan telinga menjadi tanda hancurnya gerbang gaib yang berada di kaki gunung Olympus, Dari balik asap debu kecoklatan yang dihasilkan oleh serangan berefek lava pijar yang saat ini membanjiri tanah area sekitar. Terlihat sesosok pria yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng berpenutup mata. (Baca : Topeng Kaneki dari Tokyo Ghoul) Hanya ada mata biru kusam yang terlihat dari lubang mata sebelah kiri milik pria itu. Menatap bosan semua di depannya.

"SIAPA KAU?" Seorang pria berteriak penuh amarah mewakili pasukan penjaga di belakangnya yang siap untuk bertarung kapan saja. Kiri-kanan, deban-belakang. Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas ada ratusan pasukan Dewa yang sudah mengepung area sekitarnya.

"Aku hanya manusia."

"Ck! Lancang! Berani-beraninya kau merusak tempat suci para dewa ini, Manusia!" Pria tadi menerjang maju, melesat dalam kecepatan maksimal menargetkan satu arah untuk membunuh seorang manusia yang telah berani menantang para Dewa. Melihat pergerakan cepat pria itu yang nampak lambat dimatanya Naruto hanya diam.

Semua sudah berbeda, sekarang tidak ada satu'pun pergerakan di dunia ini yang nampak cepat di matanya. Semua lambat. Atau mungkin dirinyalah yang terlalu cepat. "Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku tanpa berniat melawan kalian." Menangkap kepalan tangan pria tadi sekaligus menariknya ke dalam, Naruto mendaratkan lututnya di perut pria tersebut.

Brakh!

"Ohok" Pria pemimpin pasukan para Dewa itu terjatuh di lututnya dengan darah yang membanjiri mulut dan lehernya, saking dahsyatnya serangan Naruto. Tidak sampai disitu, pria blonde yang berada dihadapannya itu segera menghunuskan kaki ke langit sekaligus membawa tubuhnya sampai mengapung di udara.

"Maafkan aku." Tidak membiarkan musuhnya jatuh ke tanah dengan percuma, Naruto ikut melompat ke atas. Memutar tubuhnya di udara, pria blonde itu melancarkan tendangan memutar dengan kaki kiri yang sudah terlebih dahulu diresapi oleh chakra terkonsentrasi.

Blaaar!

Tap!

Semua mata para pasukan melebar sempurna karena menyaksikan pemimpin mereka dikalahkan hanya dengan tiga gerakan sederhana. Rasa takut mulai menyebar dari hati ke seluruh tubuh memberikan efek bergetar pada tubuh mereka. Jika sudah begini, hanya serbuanlah yang mampu mengimbangi musuh di depan mereka.

"Saa. . . Majulah kalian semua."

"SERBUUUUUUU!"

Dan pertarungan baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued. . . . , . .

.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai~! Maafkan aku kalau Updatenya lama. #digebuginReders XD

Woah! aku nggak nyangka responya bakal sebanyak ini! \\(*_*)/ arigatou arigatou~#bungkuk. Um. . . Tapi, ada juga sih yang bikin nyesek (ToT) dan sayang itu guest :3 maafn saya, dan trimakasih koreksiannya, nanti akan saya perbaiki lagi deh. Saya tau ko, ini Mainstream dan super gaje, jadi maafn saya yang nubie ini. (nubie epliwele) :v

Ohya. . . Disini aku nggak bakal MALING harem-nya Issei ko. Soalnya aku punya Hakuryuuko tamvan yang kasian kalau dianggurin mulu. Kasiankan si Vali Jomblo sampe akhir :3 maka dari itu aku bakal bikin yang beda! Dan jangan tanya lagi siapa Pairnya biarkan waktu yang menjawab #genjreng~.

Hehehe dan soal Teh Bohay :v itu aku ambil dari acara TV I*i Talk Show. Karena mbak Akeno itukan bohay jadi ya teh bohay(alesannya gx nyambung njirr)

Sekian dari saya! Queen Ice Blossome. Nanti malem saya balas ko Reviewnya. Hehehe jadi, jangan lupa Kritik, saran, tanggapan, dan flamenya kalau berkenan :D

Review? Come to Mama! :D


	3. Ikatan

Disclimer By : Kishimoto-sensei & Ishibum-sensei.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoton : Rasenshuriken!"

Blaaaarr!

Ledakan kuat memekikan telinga menjadi tanda hancurnya gerbang gaib yang berada di kaki gunung Olympus, Dari balik asap debu kecoklatan yang dihasilkan oleh serangan berefek lava pijar yang saat ini membanjiri tanah area sekitar, terlihat sesosok pria yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng berpenutup mata. (Baca : Topeng Kaneki dari Tokyo Ghoul) Hanya ada mata biru kusam yang terlihat dari lubang mata sebelah kiri milik pria itu. Menatap bosan semua di depannya.

"SIAPA KAU?" Seorang pria berteriak penuh amarah mewakili pasukan penjaga di belakangnya yang siap untuk bertarung kapan saja. Kiri-kanan, deban-belakang. Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas ada ratusan pasukan Dewa yang sudah mengepung area sekitarnya.

"Aku hanya manusia."

"Ck! Lancang! Berani-beraninya kau merusak tempat suci para dewa ini, Manusia!" Pria tadi menerjang maju, melesat dalam kecepatan maksimal menargetkan satu arah untuk membunuh seorang manusia yang telah berani menantang para Dewa. Melihat pergerakan cepat pria itu yang nampak lambat dimatanya Naruto hanya diam.

Semua sudah berbeda, sekarang tidak ada satu'pun pergerakan di dunia ini yang nampak cepat di matanya. Semua lambat. Atau mungkin dirinyalah yang terlalu cepat. "Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku tanpa berniat melawan kalian." Menangkap kepalan tangan pria tadi sekaligus menariknya ke dalam, Naruto mendaratkan lututnya di perut pria tersebut.

Brakh!

"Ohok" Pria pemimpin pasukan para Dewa itu terjatuh di lututnya dengan darah yang membanjiri mulut dan lehernya, saking dahsyatnya serangan Naruto. Tidak sampai disitu, pria blonde yang berada dihadapannya itu segera menghunuskan kaki ke langit sekaligus membawa tubuhnya sampai mengapung di udara.

"Maafkan aku." Tidak membiarkan musuhnya jatuh ke tanah dengan percuma, Naruto ikut melompat ke atas. Memutar tubuhnya di udara, pria blonde itu melancarkan tendangan memutar dengan kaki kiri yang sudah terlebih dahulu diresapi oleh chakra terkonsentrasi.

Blaaar!

Tap!

Semua mata para pasukan melebar sempurna karena menyaksikan pemimpin mereka dikalahkan hanya dengan tiga gerakan sederhana. Rasa takut mulai menyebar dari hati ke seluruh tubuh memberikan efek bergetar pada tubuh mereka. Jika sudah begini, hanya serbuanlah yang mampu mengimbangi musuh di depan mereka.

"Saa. . . Majulah kalian semua."

"SERBUUUUUUU!"

Naruto berlari ke depan menerjang rimbunnya pasukan musuh yang mulai mendekatinya. Kedua kaki dan tangannya terselimuti Chakra emas layaknya api yang berkobar. Melompat ke depan ia mendaratkan satu tendangan tepat di perut salah satu prajuruti dan itu mengakibatkan gelombang kejut dahsyat yang membuat korban dari tendangannya terpental ke belakang menabrak beberapa prajurit lain. Memanfaatkan serangan tadi, Naruto yang masih bebas di udara memutar tubuhnya untuk menghunuskan kaki ke atas. Melihat satu musuh berada di dalam jarak serangnya pria kuning itu langsung menukik secara vertikal dan medaratkan tumit kirinya untuk menghantam batok kepala musuh.

Blaaar!

Tanah hancur berkeping-keping dengan ribuan tetes darah dan cairan otak yang berhamburan menghiasinya. Di inti kawah kecil itu tergeletak sesosok mayat prajurit tanpa kepala yang menjadi korban dahsyatnya serangan Naruto.

Shiiiiing~!

Dari arah atas suara bisingan layaknya mesin jet yang berasal dari bola energi raksasa berlapis element angin tajam yang berputar cepat layaknya baling-baling, terdengar menggelegar mendobrak tekat dari para pasukan penjaga Museum Senjata Olympus. Seakan-akan suara itu menjanjikan sebuah kehancuran yang pasti akan datang. "Senpo : Cho Odama RasenShuriken!"

Crashhhhh!

Bergerak cepat plus gaya gravitas yang menekannya, element angin berbentuk Shuriken milik bola energi raksasa itu memotong semua prajurit yang berada di jalur lintasanya layaknya gunting memotong kertas, Sebelum berhenti untuk. . .

BLAAAAAARR!

Meledak menghancurkan segala sesuatu dalam area yang mampu dijangkau oleh kubuh energi super raksasa bercampur milyaran angin tajam seukuran jarum yang dihasilkan oleh efek kegilaan Cho Odama RasenShuriken.

Tap.

Naruto mendarat di tanah pandanganya menatap datar kehancuran masal yang terjadi di hadapannya. Hanya ada mayat mayat kaku dan asap debu yang mengepul tanpa ada satu'pun prajurit musuh yang selamat dari serangannya tersebut.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari manusia tertua di dunia." Memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, pemuda itu mendapati ratusan Majutsu dari Chaose Brigade yang dipimpin langsung oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah oriental keluar dari Lingkaran Sihir raksasa. Dia adalah Cao Cao ketua dari Hero Faction.

"Cao Cao, lama tak berjumpa."

Pemuda bernama Cao Cao itu mengangguk sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan Tombak sakti dalam genggamanya di bahu. "Trima kasih karena sudah membukakan jalan untukku Naruto. Sekarang kau bebas untuk kembali ke Kuoh." Melihat eksfresi Naruto yang mengeras, pemuda keturunan dari Pahlawan yang tertulis dalam Kisah Romance of Three Kingdom itu menyeringai. Ternyata benar dugaanya.

"Ka_."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mendengar Kode Keras yang kau berikan kepada Vali. Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik untuk mengganggumu dan Naruko." Cao Cao memotong cepat ucapan Naruto yang ia yakini sebagai peringatan yang sudah sempat ia dengar. Melangkah maju mendekati pria ber-blazer abu-abu itu Cao Cao membisikan sesuatu.

". . ." Naruto menatap datar Cao Cao di hadapannya setelah beberapa detik yang lalu mendapat informasi menarik dari pemuda tersebut. "Baiklah aku terima kesepakatanmu. Namun. . ."

Brakh!

Cao Cao melebarkan matanya ketika melihat reflek dari pria di hadapannya itu 10x lebih cepat dari dirinya. "Biarkan aku menghadapi yang satu ini." Menjejak tanah Naruto melesat kedepan menerjang seseorang yang tadi menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Berhati-hatilah Naruto orang itu adalah Dewa." Cao Cao menyeringai senang ketika melihat manusia tertua itu merasa bersemangat ketika mendapati musuh kuat. Kadang pemimpin Hero Fiction itu merasa aneh dengan cita-cita Naruto yang bisa dikatakan anti-mainstream.

Yaitu Mati.

"Apa dia tidak sadar banyak manusia yang menginginkan keabadian sepertinya?" Ucap Cao Cao datar sembari mengangkat Tombak Sakti-nya memberikan perintah terhadap para Majutsu untuk memulai penyerangan.

.

.

.

.

Brakh!

Naruto dibuat terseret ke belakang ketika menahan tendangan kuat dari pria kekar di depannya dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan. Menyeringai senang, pemuda itu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Sebuah kebanggan bisa bertarung dengan anda sang Dewa Api dan Baja, Hefaistos-sama."

"Heh. Jadi kabar burung yang beredar itu benar huh? Bahwa manusia tertua di bumi masuk dalam organisasi Teroris." Alih-alih menjawab salam Naruto sang dewa malah membalasnya dengan kalimat tajam yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap Naruto. Namun, dari kata-kata dan raut wajah pria yang menyandang gelar Dewa Api dan Baja itu sama sekali tidak ditemukan kebencian atau'pun kearoganan. melainkan sebuah kesenangan yang hanya diketauhi oleh para pecinta pertarungan. Menyadari hal tersebut, tentu saja Naruto menyeringai puas. Akhirnya ia dapat melawan orang yang cukup kuat ditingkatannya.

Angin siang menjelang sore bertiup kuat membuat rambut kedua pria tersebut menari tak tentu arah. Layaknya bangsawan yang menjunjung tinggi martabat dan harga diri, keduanya membungkuk sebelum membuat posisi bertempur. Luapan aura dari keduanya memancar kuat mengakibatkan tanah yang menjadi pijakan mereka retak disana-sini.

""Hyaaa!""

Blaaaar!

Kedua tinju itu bertemu menciptakan gesekan energi yang mengakibatkan udara meledak. Hefaistos menyeringai senang ketika merasakan kekuatan dari tinju manusia di hadapannya dapat setara dengan dirinya. Menundukan tubuh sedikit rendah sang Dewa melancarkan sebuah pukulan dalam yang mengincar perut Naruto. Tidak membiarkan hal tersebut Naruto meng-conter pukulan tangan kiri Hefaistos dengan tinjunya.

Blaaaar!

Ledakan udara kembali begema membuat keduanya mundur beberapa meter. Tidak memberi jeda Naruto menerjan maju, melancarkan serangan balasan dengan tendangan yang mengincar kepala sang dewa.

Brakh!

"Itu sangat mudah." Ucap Hefaistos ketika mencengkram pergelangan kaki Naruto tepat beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Memasok energi dalam jumlah besar pada tangannya, Dewa itu membanting tubuh Naruto ke tanah.

[Amenotejikara]

Blaaaar!

Tanah hancur berkeping-keping. Namun hal yang mengakibatkan tanah itu meledak bukanlah tubuh Naruto yang seharusnya menghantam tanah, melainkan tubuh Hefaistos sendiri akibat sebuah tendangan yang mendarat di punggungnya. "Teleport huh?" Komentar sang Dewa, sebelum menghilang dari inti kawah kecil itu, dan mencul kembali di hadapan Naruto! Sembari mendaratkan dengkulnya yang telak menghantam perut Naruto.

"Ohok." Air liur dimundahkan oleh Naruto dalam jumlah banyak saking kuatnya serangan tersebut. Tapi, alih-alih mengaduh kesakitan pria kuning itu malah tersenyum penuh suka cita di balik topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. "Hahaha bagus!"

Brakh!

Hefaitos tersungkur mencium kasarnya tanah ketika terkena tendangan yang begitu kuat di tengkuknya. Untung bagi Hefaistos, andaikan ia bukanlah dewa pasti dirinya sudah pingsan oleh serangan tersebut. "Ini menyenangkan!" Sang dewa kembali bangkit! Kini kedua tangannya sudah dilapisi oleh api merah menyala dengan intensitas sedang yang mengandung daya destuksif tinggi. "Ayo naikan levelnya." Bersamaan dengan ucapan tersebut Hefaistos memukul udara kosong di depannya, dan detik berikutnya api-api berbentuk Tinju di lepaskan layaknya peluru yang ditembakkan dari Machine Guns.

Tidak mau terbakar sia-sia, Naruto segera mengambil langkah mundur sembari menjejak tanah di bawahnya sampai mencuat ke atas agar melindungi dirinya dari serangan api Hefaistos. Tidak menunggu serangan itu reda, Naruto membuat kuda-kuda dengan kaki kiri ke depan, sedangkan kaki kanan ke belakang sebagai inti penopang berat badan. Dengan cepat ia mengalirkan energinya ke telapak tangan kanan yang terkepal, tiba-tiba saja gelembung aura putih bening yang memancarkan sensasi kehancuran menyelubungi tinju tersebut. "Bersiaplah Hefaistos-sama! Akan aku junjukan 20% kekuatanku." Menyeringai senang, Naruto memukul udara kosong di depannya.

Kraaak!

Layaknya sebuah kaca, udara kosong yang menjadi target pukulan Naruto retak bagaikan benda padat. Perlahan tapi pasti retakan di udara itu menjalar kesegala arah bersamaan dengan guncangan super kuat yang membelah tanah.

Blaaaaarrr!

Hefaistos dipaksa meninggalkan tanah pijakannya ketika efek dari tinju yang Naruto lancarkan terasa membahayakan dirinya. Melayang di udara dan menatap arah bawah sang dewa itu dikejutkan ketika mendapati tanah yang beberpa detik lalu menjadi tempatnya berpijak, kini sudah hancur dan terbelah sampai menciptakan jurang dalam yang tidak ia ketahui kedalamannya. "Kekuatan pukulanmu itu hampir sama dengan kekuatan Gempa milik Zeus."

Menatap Hefaistos dengan mata kirinya yang tidak tertutup oleh topeng Naruto berucap. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi sayang aku tidak suka disamakan dengan orang lain"

Flash!

Dalam hitungan detik, pria kuning itu telah berada di hadapan Hefaistos sembari melancarkan bogem mentah terselubung aura putih bening yang masih dapat di halau oleh sang dewa dengan menciptakan lingkaran Sihir pertahanan.

Krak!

Hefaistos dibuat syok ketika menyadari lingkaran sihir pertahanan miliknya dipenuhi oleh retakan yang menjulur sampai udara kosong di hadapannya. Ini adalah pertama kali baginya melihat ada yang dapat menghancurkan sihir pertahannya hanya dengan sebuah pukulan karena dipertarungan-pertarungan yang sudah ribuan kali ia lewati di masa lalu, tidak ada satu'pun dari lawannya yang mampu melakukan hal ini.

Hefaistos melesat pergi meninggalkan sihir pertahanan yang miliknya. Namun, entah mengapa dari setiap inci kulitnya ia dapat merasakan kehancuran yang mengalir deras diudara layaknya hujan.

Crash!

Flash!

Untung bagi sang Dewa andai saja ia mengabaikan firasat buruknya dan tidak segera berteleport pasti dirinya sudah mati oleh serangan kasat mata yang sempat menyerempet bahunya. Dari tempatnya saat ini, Hefaistos samar-samar dapat melihat patahan udara disekitar tempatnya melayang tadi. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, patahan udara tersebut terus berlanjut sampai mata sang dewa tak lagi mampu menjangkaunya. "Mengerikan, baru kali ini aku melihat kekuatan seperti itu."

"Nah, akhirnya kau sadar juga dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi." Melayang di udara tanpa media apa'pun layaknya hukum gravitasi tak mempengaruhinya, Naruto tersenyum menantang dari balik topengnya. "Mmm. . . Sebenarnya aku menikmati pertarungan kita ini. Namun, aku sudah tak memiliki waktu lagi untuk bersenang-senang." Gelembung aura putih bening yang sebelumnya menyelubungi tinju Naruto, kini menjalar sampai sikunya.

"Jadi sampai jumpa lagi Hefaistos-sama sang Dewa Api dan Baja." Dengan ucapan itu Naruto segera mencengkram udara di hadapannya layaknya benda padat dan menarik udara kosong itu dari dua arah berbeda. "Itu'pun jika kau selamat dari serangan ini."

BLAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu Kemudian.

Naruko melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar jalan untuk menuju tempat dimana dirinya menuntut ilmu. Namun kali ini raut ceria gadis cantik itu nampak lesu karena sang Kakak hanya memberi jawaban ambigu untuk menghadiri acara kunjungan wali murid yang diadakan oleh sekolahnya hari ini. "Hah~ Onii-chan baka! Kenapa sih, di hari yang spesial seperti ini dia harus pergi berkerja?"

Ok, mungkin Naruko terlalu egois untuk menuntut kakaknya agar datang dalam acara ini, karena bagaimana'pun Naruto sedang bekerja demi mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka berdua. Tapi yang jelas Naruko mulai curiga dengan pekerjaan kakak-nya itu. Sebenarnya dia memang tahu pekerjaan Naruto adalah seorang Butler di Restouran ternama di kota Tokyo namun yang membuat Naruko curiga adalah jumlah saldo dalam rekening kakak-nya itu yang sudah mendekati angka 9 dalam mata uang dolar. Mana mungkin gajih seorang Butler yang baru saja tiga bulan bekerja sudah sebesar itu?. "Mou~ awas saja kalau dia tidak datang."

"Ohayou Naruko-chan~."

"Ohayou mo Ise-kun." Gadis itu tersenyum manis menanggapi salam dari pria berkepala coklat yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari persimpangan jalan. Sudah satu minggu ini, ia selalu dibantu oleh pemuda bernama Hyodou Issei itu jadi wajar saja jika hal tersebut mampu membuat keduanya terlihat akrab. "Ano. . . Tidak biasanya Ise-kun berangkat sendirian, kemana Asia-chan dan Gremory senpai?"

"Ah! Buchou dan Asia sudah pergi dari tadi pagi katanya sih, ada urusan mendadak yang harus mereka selesaikan." Mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu, Naruko mengangguk paham.

"Jadi begitu? Apa Ise-kun mau berangkat bersama."

Sebuah kesempatan emas!

Ise menatap wajah Naruko tak percaya atas ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan gadis itu. Apa katanya? Berangkat bersama huh? Bukankah ini sebuah kode! Fikir Ise. "Tentu saja Naruko-chan!"

"Baiklah."

Sett!

Deg!

Sang Sekiryuutei tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah sensasi lembut dari jari-jari lentik yang tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangannya. Mengalihkan tatapanya ke kiri, ia dapat menemukan Wajah Naruko yang nampak sangat cantik tengah menatap jalan di depannya sembari menggandeng tangannya lembut. 'Uwooo! Kamu adalah yang terbaik Naruko-chan!' Batin Ise. Ingin rasanya sekarang juga Ise menarik gadis yang menggandeng tangannya ini dalam list Harem-nya. Namun apa daya? Kakak dari gadis ini sangatlah mengerikan dan sifat siscon-nya itulah yang membuat Ise jadi lebih menjaga hatinya agar tidak terjatuh dalam buaian tingkah manis sang gadis twin tail.

"Ohya, apa orang tua Ise-kun akan menghadiri kunjungan wali murid tahun ini?" Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, Naruko mulai membuka percakapan.

"Ya, mereka akan datang tapi pastinya bukan menyemangatiku melaikan Asia." Tersenyum masam Ise meratapi nasibnya. Miris memang namun, Ise bisa memaklumi hal tersebut karena bagaimana'pun Asia adalah sosok gadis polos yang membutuhkan banyak perhatian dan kasih sayang. Selain itu, Ise juga sudah menganggap Asia sebagai adiknya, jadi jika orang tua kandungnya lebih mencurahkan kasih sayang dan perhatian mereka terhadap Asia, itu bukan masalah. Karena Ise'pun akan melakukan hal tersebut juga.

"Ufufufu, apa Ise-kun iri terhadap Asia-chan?" Naruto tertawa menggoda ketika melihat tingkah unik dari Ise.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak iri terhadap Asia karena bagaimana'pun aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku."

"Begitu ya?" Tersenyum misterius, Naruko melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Issei. Entah mengapa sebuah rasa lega berdesir di dada Naruko, ketika mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Ah! Kalau Naru-chan bagaimana? Apa orang tua Naru-chan akan datang?"

Menggeleng lemah, Naruko kembali tersenyum manis menatap wajah Ise. "Orang tuaku sudah tiada Ise-kun. Hanya Onii-chan lah satu-satunya keluargaku."

Tersentak karena baru mengetahui fakta baru dari Naruko, Ise membungkuk dalam sembari meminta maaf atas ucapanannya. "Ma-maafkan aku Naru-chan."

Greb.

"Sudahlah Ise-kun, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Wajar saja lagipula kamu baru mengetahuinyakan?" Naruko mengucapkan hal itu sembari menegakkan tubuh pemuda coklat di hadapanya yang sedari tadi terus saja membungkung karena merasa bersalah. Setelah moment tersebut keduanya kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka untuk menuju Kuoh Akademi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keadaan membisu akhirnya muda-mudi itu tiba di depan gerbang Kuoh Akademi. Disana Naruko dapat melihat Rias dan Queen-nya tengah berincang-bincang dengan dua orang dewasa yang ia yakini pernah melihatnya entah dimana. 'Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu. . .'

"Ara. . . Ohayou Naruko-chan, Issei-kun."

Naruko tersentak ketika suara khas dari Himeijima Akeno terdengar olehnya. Membungkukan badan, Naruko membalas ucapan tersebut. "Ohayou mo Himeijima-senpai, Gremory-senpai, dan. . ."

"Sirzechs Gremory kakak Rias Gremory dan ini adalah istriku Greyfia Lucifuge." Sirzechs menjawab cepat tanpa menunggu konfirmasi dari Rias. Namun, hal tersebut malah menjadi sebuah keganjilan bagi Rias, Akeno, dan Greyfia. Pasalnya, Sirzechs jarang sekali langsung memperkenalkan dirinya. Apa lagi hal ini terjadi kepada orang asing.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda Tuan. maaf, telah mengganggu perbincangan anda." Dan entah mengapa keganjilan juga terjadi terhadap Naruko karena tidak biasanya gadis itu menunjukan eksfresi datar dan segera melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi.

"Tunggu nona. Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu."

Langkah Naruko terhenti, seketika tubuhnya mematung dan rahanya mengeras menahan gejolak di hatinya. Tanpa membalikan tubuhnya ia menjawab. "Maaf, mungkin anda salah orang." Tidak menunggu jawaban dari Sirzechs, gadis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan para Iblis di belakangnya dan mengabaikan suara Ise yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Onii-sama?" Karena tidak mengerti dengan hal ganjil yang terjadi antara kakaknya dan Naruko Rias bertanya. Namun, Rias malah dibuat bertambah binggung dengan jawaban ambigu dari kakak-nya itu sebelum sang Lucifer meninggalkan tempat tersebut bersama ratunya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?"

"Entahlah Buchou, nampaknya ada sebuah rahasia yang berkaitan dengan Naruko dan Sirzechs-sama karena tadi aku dapat melihat sedikit kebencian dari tatapan datar Naruko terhadap Sirzechs-sama." Simpul Akeno.

"Kau benar Akeno. Namun, kita tidak bisa berbuat lebih karena bagaimana'pun kita sudah terikat perjanjian dengan Naruto-san."

"Tapi Rias. . . Apa kau yakin jika Naruko itu adalah seorang manusia asli?"

"Aku tidak memperdulikan hal itu karena Naruto-san juga sudah mengonfirmasi bahwa Naruko hanya bersekolah ditempat ini, jadi tidak ada alasan untukku mencurigainya. Lagipula ini juga satu dari beberapa perjanjian yang telah kita sepakati dengan Naruto-san."

"Ara ara, ufufufu~. . . Sepertinya kau semakin dewasa ya, Rias?"

Tidak mengindahkan ejekan itu Rias meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun apa yang dikatakan oleh Akeno, adalah sebuah kebenaran karena Rias yang sekarang. . .

Bukanlah Rias yang dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued. . . . , . .

.

XXXXXX Everyting For You XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nama : Naruto Uzumaki.

Umur : kurang-lebih 1000 Tahun.

Jenis : Manusia Imortal.

Power : Senjutsu, Perubahan Chakra, Gura Gura, Etc.

Penampilan : Semua mirip di Cannon The Last, hanya saja rambunya seperti Minato. Jeans hitam sebagai celana, kaus putih polos pendek, dilapisi Blezer abu-abu yang lenganya ditarik sampai siku.

Nama : Naruko Uzumaki (samaran)

Umur : 15 Tahun.

Jenis : Pure-Blood Devil.

Power : -

Penampilan : Gadis Twin Tail dengan Gaun One piece berwarna putih serta Hot Pants sebagai celana dan Stocking hitam yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

Lastly. . . Terima kasih sudah membaca karanganku ^_^

Review? Come to mama XD


End file.
